


Rose's Juicing

by Transformationstuck Mod E (tfstuck)



Series: Roseberry [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blueberries, Embedded Images, F/F, Inflation, POV Second Person, Transformation, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck%20Mod%20E
Summary: Rose describes to a curious Kanaya exactly how nice it feels to be juiced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/155295423029/you-love-roses-smiles-you-can-never-help-melting)

You love Rose’s smiles. You can never help melting a little inside every time she does it genuinely – big or small, smirking or beaming, your blood-pusher laps all of it up. And nothing makes Rose smile quite like a thorough juicing does.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself,” you say, looking at her with deep reverence.

“Mmm,” Rose says, closing her eyes and smiling wider, stretching her arms out behind her. “It was… exquisite.”

“I’ve always wondered,” you begin as she flops down onto the bed you share, “what does it feel like for you? The squishing… I don’t understand how that’s not painful.”

Rose rolls over and pecks you lightly on the cheek. “The exact opposite, actually.”

“I could surmise as much from your current demeanor,” you respond. “I just don’t understand how.”

“It’s… hard to put into words,” she says. “I go in, bloated and uncomfortable from the sheer amount of juice inside me. The machine grips me, pulling me into its cool embrace. It wraps around me like a second skin, and slowly, almost torturously so, starts to squeeze. It doesn’t hurt – my altered physiology makes me extremely flexible – if anything it’s more like a full-body massage. It compresses my body, alternating between the three axes, and slowly starts expelling the juice from me. At first it only comes out of the large holes – my ass, mouth, and pussy – but as the squeezing process speeds up, the juice starts looking for any escape route it can. My nose, my ears, my nipples, and eventually every pore on my skin starts leaking juice, pooling just below my feet. At this point the machine’s almost flattening me with every cycle, but I never feel endangered – it embraces me like a lover, and it makes me feel safer than at almost any other point in my life. As the juice rises to my feet, I feel myself getting lighter, slimmer, more comfortable in my body. My skin goes from deep blue to the light tint you see now, and finally, when the machine can milk no more juice from my body, it releases me, in my natural form, absolutely contented.”

…

Holy shit, your bulge has never been more unsheathed in your life.

“You practiced that speech, didn’t you.”

She laughs. “Maybe.”

You lean in and kiss her deeply, the sweet taste of blueberries omnipresent wherever your tongue ventures, and you both moan contentedly.

This is shaping up to be a long, pleasurable night of love-making with your beautiful, blueberry matesprit, and you don’t think you could be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in your Homestuck TF prompts over at [our Tumblr!](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/) Image is an edit of one of [planetofjunk's works.](http://planetofjunk.tumblr.com)


End file.
